Dream's Come True On A Stormy Night
by OnyxNoches
Summary: Hikaru is awake during a thunder storm when he hears a knock on his bedroom door. Do you think it's his little brother, afraid to be alone?


Here's my second yaoi story, enjoy the Hitachiin brothers!

**Dream's Come True On A Stormy Night**

Hikaru was depressed. He was staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom at three in the morning, during a thunder storm. His brother Kaoru was only a couple of walls away, yet Hikaru missed him.

Things at the host club had been going well, especially the Hitachiin twins' "Brotherly Love" act. The problem was, Hikaru didn't want it to be just an act. The first time the brothers had performed, something happened to Hikaru, he realised he loved seeing his younger twin acting like a vulnerable, blushing Uke. He saw this as a problem so said nothing to his brother and tried to shake the thought away, but it was going nowhere.

Everyday during their act, Hikaru felt himself fall a little bit more in love with his brother.

Hikaru sighed. He realised his dream of his brother feeling the same for him was just that, a dream, a fantasy, something that wasn't going to happen.

Elsewhere in the mansion, the object of Hikaru's affection was asleep. Kaoru wasn't dreaming of anything but when lightning and thunder could be heard, he bolted awake. He always hated storms, but they didn't seem to bother his twin, so when a storm hit he spent the night in his brother's room, tonight was no exception.

Kaoru clambered out of his sheets and tip-toed to his bedroom door. He opened it and closed it again after he was in the hallway. He padded along to Hikaru's room and quietly knocked on the door.

Hikaru was brought out of his self-pity by the sound and looked up in surprise. He then looked outside to see storm clouds and rain coming down in sheets. He quickly untangled himself from his sheets, almost tripping, and ran to the door and slowed down to answer it calmly, so as to not startle his brother further.

The second the door was open, Kaoru dashed in and clung to his brother, shaking like a leaf. Hikaru turned an unnatural shade o red and thanked is lucky stars there was no light in his room, save for the occasional flash of lightning. Hikaru squeezed his twin's arm in assurance and led him back to his queen sized bed.

Hikaru sat cross-legged on his bed and Kaoru lied down beside him and rested his head in his brother's lap. Hikaru raised his eyes to the ceiling thinking 'Why does the world hate me? This is practically BEGGING me to jump him!'

"Hikaru?" Said boy looked down to his lap to see his brother staring up at him through half-lidded, tired eyes. "Yeah?" Hikaru's voice croaked from him trying to keep his worryingly perverted thoughts to himself. "Can I tell you something personal?" Hikaru half-heartedly raised an eyebrow at his twin. "I'm your twin, what is there that I don't know? But OK, shoot." He replied.

Kaoru took a deep breath then said in a small voice "… I… I t-think I'm… Gay…" Hikaru froze. Then, not really trusting himself to speak, asked "… Why?" "What do you mean 'why'?" Kaoru replied hotly thinking his brother wanted nothing to do with him anymore. "I mean, why do you think you're gay? And how did you come to that conclusion anyway?" Hikaru exclaimed.

"… W-well I don't really like girls, they're annoyingly obnoxious… A-and… I s-sort of like this one guy, probably more than I should…" Hikaru's heart stopped at that last sentence. 'Someone, more importantly some GUY, has stolen my brother's heart?... I'LL KILL HIM!'

"Who is this guy, Kaoru?" Hikaru said, sounding protective and angry. "… Mou…" Kaoru mumbled. "Who? Who is it Kaoru?" "I said YOU, you idiot!" Kaoru froze at what had slipped out of his mouth.

Hikaru didn't speak for a minute or two, leaving Kaoru practically weeping in shame, then said "… Me?" Kaoru, now sitting up at the other end of the bed since his outburst, bowed his head and nodded slightly, but that was enough of an acknowledgment for Hikaru.

"I-I understand if you hate me… I'll go now." Kaoru whispered, clearly dejected, as he began to back out of the room. "Oh no you don't!" Hikaru declared, and he bounded off his bed and pinned his brother's back to the door he was about to escape through.

Kaoru, thinking he was about to be hit, closed his terrified eyes and held his hands in fists at his sides. What he didn't expect was what actually happened, Hikaru softly kissing his lips.

His eyes shot open and he looked to his brother's face for an explanation, only to see an enormous grin and sparkling eyes.

"You didn't let me finish," Hikaru started, "I was about to say ' I'm not good enough for you to like, but if you do, is it OK if I can act upon it?'" By the end of his speech, Kaoru was smiling and crying tears of joy. He threw his arms around his brother and said "Why didn't you ask sooner?" Then he kissed Hikaru.

After a small few pecks on each other's cheeks, Hikaru looked outside, it was still raining but the thunder was far away. "Come on, let's go to sleep." Hikaru suggested and his twin, now lover, nodded. They clambered into the elder's bed and got under the covers. They fell asleep in each other's arms and, because they are twins, their last conscious thought was exactly the same. 'My dream's come true on a stormy night.'


End file.
